HARRY POTTER und die HORCRUXEN
by lilith-leleth
Summary: BUCH 7! ACHTUNG! KAPITEL eisn wurde hochgeladen. Viel Spass!
1. Einleiung

**Harry Potter und die Horcruxen**

Nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis von Dumbledores Tod, verliert das Ministerium, so wie ein grossteil der Zauberwelt, viel Hoffnung auf die Vernichtung Voldemorts. Die Unsicherheit und Angst eskaliert so derart das Hogwarts, vorläufig, auf Grund des Eindringen der Todessern, zum Schutze der Schüler geschlossen wird.

Eine schreckliche Tatsache für Harry und seine Freunde. Dies allerdings beeinträchtigt Harry nicht sich auf die Suche nach den vier verbliebenen Horcruxen zu begeben. Solange Diese nicht zerstört sind, kann Voldemort nicht vernichtet werden. Auf eine wage Vermutung eines der vier Horcruxen zu finden, führt ihn sein Weg zurück nach **Godric's Hollow**. Der Ort an dem alles begann.

Doch davor überreicht eine Krähe, Harry einen Brief.

Der anonymer Brief fordert Harry auf sich mit dem beigelegtem Portschlüssel in Form eines Ringes, (von dem Harry nicht weiss wohin es ihn bringen wird) sich umgehend dorthin zu begeben. Im Brief steht dass die unbekannte Person wichtige Informationen haben. Wie entscheidet sich Harry?

Währenddessen eröffnet Voldemort den Krieg. Scharen von Dienern und Untoten fangen an Zauberstädte in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Muggel, Zauberer verschwinden spurlos und Attentate werden verübt

Harry ist sich bewusst das um die Horcruxes zu finden, er sich mit Voldemorts Vergangenheit beschäftigen muss doch dann erleidet Harry, seltsame Anfälle. Als würde man versuchen ihn von der gegenwärtige Realität zu löschen...

**--oo0000oo--**

Diese Story könnte in der Kategorie: **T** oder gar **M** einzustuft werden.(**Drama/Romanze/Aktion**). Mittlerweile erarbeite ich die ersten Kapitel die schon bald hoch geladen werden.

**--oo0000oo--**

**Wichtige Punkte**:

Die enge Beziehungen die sich im **Buch sechs** abspielen annulliere ich vorläufig. Irgendwie kamen sie mir etwas oberflächlich vor. Zumindest wie sie zusammen kamen. Mögen alle Ginny/Harry-Fans mir verzeihen aber „Falls" es zu Pärchen kommen sollte, so bitte ich euch es mir zu überlassen bin aber allerdings gespannt welche ihr gerne haben würdet.

Die Kapitel erscheinen wöchentlich. (20-30 Buchseiten pro Kapitel.)

**--oo0000oo--**

**Wichtige Frage**:

Solltet ihr Wünsche oder Ideen haben die besonders auf folgende Punkte hindeuten, dann zögert bitte nicht es mir bekannt zu geben.

1.Pärchen? Welche werden bevorzugt?

2.Wie steht es mit der Liebesbeziehungen?

3.Denkt Ihr das Snape wirklich noch ein Guter Zauberer ist?

4.Währen kampfgeladene Aktionsszenen willkommen?

5.Was soll aus Draco Malfoy werden? Ist er wirklich ein Böser oder könnte es die Möglichkeit geben das er sich zum Guten bekehren lässt?

6.Sind Zombies willkommen?

7.Sonstiges?

**18. VII. 2005 **

storymicsyahoo.de


	2. KAPITEL 1 Fleur und Bills Bitte!

**Hallo allerseits. So, ich habe gestern dieses Kapitel geschrieben und bitte verzeiht mir aber ich bin kein Champion im Deutsch und noch zu allem Überfluss funktioniert die Rechtschreibungsgrammatik meines PC's nicht. Genug gesagt, viel Spaß **-

**Harry Potter und die Horcruxen**

KAPITEL 1 „INTRO"

**..o00o..**

_**... Lily, er ist es... nimm Harry und flieh... ich werde ihn aufhalten... ...nein James... dass schaffst du nicht... ...nimm Harry und verschwinde von hier...**_

_**...Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser... ...Avada Kadavra... SIRIUS...**_

…_**Bitte, verschone Harry. Nimm mich statt ihn aber verschone ihn... ...geh zur Seite dummes Mädchen... ...Nein... ...geh zur Seite, ich habe es nicht nötig dich zu töten... nicht dich...**_

_**...Töte den anderen... Avada Kadavra...**_

_**...Verbeuge dich Harry. Verbeuge dich vor dem Tod...und zeige mir was es ist zu sterben... ich weiss es nicht... ich bin noch nie gestorben... jetzt nimm dein Zauberstab und bekämpfe mich wie eins dein Vater... ...er war tapfer, zweifellos...**_

_**Serverus... bitte...**_

__

**Harry rannte wie ein Besessener durch die Gänge der Hogwartsschule. Sein Zauberstab fest umklammert, feuerte er Fluch nach _Fluch den Todessern die ihn verfolgten entgegen. Er musste dringend zum Balkon des Westturms..._**

_**...Er rannte die Treppen hoch... betrat das große Zimmer der Anschluss zum Balkon hatte. Draußen war es dunkel und das Mondlicht war schwach. Als er Fuß auf dem Balkon setzte sah er Hermine vor ihm stehen, am Rande des Geländers...**_

_**...Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ihre rechte Hand presste sich gegen eine heftige Fleischwunde an der linken Schulter wo...**_

_**...Harry rannte auf sie zu doch Hermine schrie er solle nicht näher komme... es sei zu spät... Harry rannte weiter und plötzlich hörte er jemand den Todesfluch aussprechen und hinter ihm, schoss ein greller grüner Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbei und traf Hermine an der Stirn... Harry schrie ihr Name und mit gestreckte Hand versuchte er Hermines Handgelenkt zu packen... ihre Augen starrten Harry weit aufgerissen an bevor sie in die Tiefe stürzte...**_

**..o00o..**

»Nicht! HERMINE!« Vom Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen, richtete sich Harry abrupt auf während seine rechte Hand nach vorn schnellte und sich ins Leere schloss. Seine Decke rutschte ihm bis zur Hüfte runter. Sein Atem ging schnell und er brauchte einpaar Sekunden um zu begreifen dass er im Fuchsbau war und erneut ein Alptraum gehabt hatte. Vor vier Tagen hatte er sein 17. Geburtstag gefeiert und war bei der Weasleys eingezogen. Er teilte jetzt Rons Zimmer.

Harry blickte nach rechts uns sah Ron auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers schlafen. Offenbar hatte er ihn nicht geweckt. Die Ereignisse in letzter Zeit hatte Harry noch nicht richtig verarbeiten können. So viele Unklarheiten lagen noch offen. Hogwarts hatte man vorläufig geschlossen. Eine närrische Tat, so dachten Harry und die Weasleys. Man hatte Prof. McGonagall den Posten als Schulleiterin nicht angeboten und sehr wahrscheinlich betrachtete das Ministerium die Schließung Hogwarts als etwas Positives. Jetzt da Dumbledore tot war, hatte man viel Hoffnung auf die Vernichtung Voldemorts verloren.

Harry erhob sich und verließ Rons Zimmer. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft und er fühlte sich schlecht. Er wusste das alle diese Alpträume nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, zumindest nicht direkt, sondern mit der Tatsache das er ständig um seine Freunde in Sorge war. Schnell hatte er begriffen das alle wichtige Menschen mit denen er eng Verbunden war, einer nach dem anderen Voldemorts Untertanen, dem Tode fielen.

Er stieg die Wandeltreppe hinunter und fühlte sich ein Glass Wasser in der Küche. Mondlicht strömte in der Küche und draußen war es todstill. Harry wusste nicht welche Uhrzeit es jetzt war doch er wusste das er nicht sofort wieder einschlafen würde. Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur stand kurz davor. Angeblich soll sie in Paris stattfinden. Mr. Weasley hatte darauf bestanden die Hochzeit auf Muggel-Art durch zu führen. Bill gefiel diese Idee schlecht aber Fleur schien darüber begeistert zu sein.

»Paris...« murmelte Harry. Er war noch nie dort gewesen. Von Bildern her hatte er Paris gesehen. Er fand sie eine sehr schöne Stadt. Lag Beauxbatons****nicht östlich der Hauptstadt?

Hermine verbrachte zur Zeit die Ferien bei ihren Eltern. Sie würde zur Bills Hochzeit rechtzeitig kommen. In Briefen die sie sich gegenseitig geschickt hatten, erzählte sie wenig über sich selbst sondern fragte mehr wie es ihm ginge. Harry war es mit der Zeit Leid geworden dass sich die anderen zu viele Sorgen um ihn machten. Er konnte ja verstehen warum sie es waren. Ihm würde es genau so ergehen. Die letzten Wochen waren schnell an ihm vorbeigegangen und sie waren ihm grau vorgekommen. Jetzt da er bei Ron wieder war, fühlte er sich besser obwohl die Alträume ihm immer wieder aufs neue erschreckten. Okklumentik half ihm wenig. So gut war er darin noch nicht.

Kurz bevor Harry wieder ins Zimmer ging, hörte er die Treppen quietschen und Bill, in Pyjama kam auf ihn zu. »Sieht so aus als währe ich nicht der einzige der nicht schlafen kann, nicht Harry?« sagte er und lächelte. »Sieht so aus.« antwortete Harry. Bill öffnete den Kühlschrank der Mr. Wesley vor zwei Monaten in einem Flohmark erworben hatte und nahm sich ein Schluck Butterbier. »Weißt du Harry, ich wollte dich etwas fragen aber ich fand kein passender Zeitpunkt. Ich denke jetzt währe es ganz gut.« Harry sah Bill fragend an. »Nun, klar, worum geht's?« Bill trank noch ein Schluck und setzte sich am Tisch. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. »Es geht um die Hochzeit. Vater hat Fleur dazu überredet die Hochzeit auf Muggel-Art durch zu führen und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung wie das so abläuft. Ich dachte, du könntest mir etwas helfen.«

Hätte es sich nicht um Bill gehandelt, hätte Harry gelacht. Woher sollte er wissen wie eine Hochzeitzeremonie ablief? Na ja, er hatte zwar eine Ahnung aber so richtig wusste er auch nicht. Wie dem auch sei, er überlegte kurz. »Also, Bill. Ich bin ein Experte aber ich werde dir helfen mit dem was ich weiss... nein warte... Hermine könnte uns helfen. Sie weiss so praktisch alles und in ihre Briefe erzählte sie mir das sie sich bereits ein Kleid für die Hochzeit besorgt hat. Wir könnten sie aufsuchen und das Ganze mit ihr besprechen. Was meinst du?«

Bill überlegte und schien erfreut darüber zu sein. »Ja, Hermine wüsste bestimmt mehr davon. Sie ist ja, durch und durch Muggel und ihre Eltern haben bestimmt auf Muggel-Art geheiratet. Das währe die Rettung. Somit erspare ich mir einpaar Kurse für Muggelhochzeiten. Wann könnten wir los? Die Hochzeit findet schon nächste Woche statt.« Harry überlegte. »Weißt du Bill, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wo Hermine zu Zeit wohne. Sie schrieb sie seien umgezogen. Irgendwo in York und wir können nur in Orten apparieren die wir bildlich im Kopf haben.«

Bill seufzte enttäusch und verschränkte die Armen. »Das ist ein Problem.« Auch Harry verschränkte die Armen. Dann aber trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie grinsten. »Wie auch immer. Dieses kleine Problem werden wir schnell beheben können. Ich glaube das Vater immer noch Kontakt mit dem Grangers hat seit ihrem ersten Treffen vor vier Jahren in der Winkelgasse. Ich werde Vater Morgen fragen ob er mir die Adresse geben kann. Ich war schon mal in York.« »Gut.« sagte Harry, »Damit währe das Problem ja gelöst.«

Dann erhob sich Bill und bedankte sich bei Harry. »Morgen also sage ich dir bescheid Harry und schlaf gut.« »In Ordnung Bill.«

Als er weg war, erhob sich Harry und fühlte sich noch ein Glass Wasser und legte sich wenig später wieder hin.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, sassen bereits alle zu Tisch. Sie grüßten sich freundlich und Mrs. Weasley brachte Harry seinen Frühstück. Es gab Toast, Eier, Orangensaft, verschiedene Marmeladen, Früchte und Kaffee. Gähnend, setzte sich Harry zu Tisch zwischen Ron und Ginny die gerade dabei waren, ihre mit Honig bestrichene Toasts, zu verspeisen. Harry staunte. Soviel Frühstück war bei den Weasleys unnatürlich. Bei diesem Gedanken aber schämte sich Harry und gab sich eine Kopfnuss.

Ginny sah Harry fragend an. »Warum gibst du dir eine Kopfnuss Harry? Stimmt was nicht?« »Oh... nein, alles bestens. Ich dachte nur gerade an etwas blödes. Fred, reichst du mir die Butter?« »Muss in der Tat etwas sehr blödes gewesen sein Harry. Hier.« Und er reichte ihm die Butter. »Willst du es uns nicht erzählen?« fragte Ginny. »Nicht wichtig.« schwindelte Harry mit vollem Mund und nahm sich ein Schluck Orangensaft. Während sie gemütlich frühstückten, nahm Fred den Tagespropheten und las einpaar Artikel durch. »Schon schlimm das Hogwarts schließt. Ich frage mich wie es Scrimgeour gelungen ist.« sagte Fred und fühlte sich eine Tasse Kaffee. »Er denkt dass jetzt, da Dumbledore tot ist, Hogwarts kein sicherer Ort mehr ist.« sagte Ginny. »Unsinn. Voldemort hat es damals nie gewagt Hogwarts einzunehmen und sogar Slytherin damals nicht während der Zeit der vier Großen.« sagte Bill. »Stimmt. Hermine hat mir erzählt das Slytherin einen heftigen Streit mit den anderen Drei gehabt hatte.« fügte Ginny hinzu.

»Wird der dunkle Lord diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen um Hogwarts einzunehmen?« fragte Ron. Mr. Weasley der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß sagte »Für die nächsten sieben Monate bestimmt nicht.« »Warum nicht?« fragte Harry. »Weil Hogwarts über einen Zauber verfügt der ihn für ganze sieben Vollmonde, magisch, vollkommen versiegelt. Nichts kommt hinein. Nichts kommt wieder raus. Dumbledore sprach oft mit uns darüber und hielt es für keine so gute Idee. Er muss Hogwarts am besten gekannt haben.«

Harry fühlte sich darüber etwas erleichtert. Wenn es stimmte, dann konnte Voldemort nicht in Hogwarts eindringen und einer der Horcruxen finden der sich dort finden. Dies verschaffte ihm Zeit. Als er dann zu Ginny blickte, sah er das ihr Gesicht ihn jovial anblickte. »Ist irgend etwas Ginny?« fragte Harry mit einem bedenklichem Lächeln. »Nur das du mit diesem Trainer toll aussiehst!« Fred und George jaulten wie, von der Liebe, wildgewordene Wölfen. Ginny grinste und Harry schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf. »Oh.. Bruder. Wir kommen zur spät zur Arbeit.« sagte Fred und faltete den Tagespropheten. »Also Mum.«, sagten die Zwillinge, »Bis heute Abend dann. Die tollste Arbeit ruft.« Mrs. Weasleys funkelte sie böse an. »Scharlatanen seid ihr. Hättet ihr euch doch eine zivilisiertere Arbeit ausgesucht.« meinte sie und gab beiden einen dicken Kuss. »Mum, sie ist mehr als nur zivilisiert. Wir bringen Freude in die Zauberwelt in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Nicht war Harry?« Harry der gerade ein Schluck nahm und gleichzeitig antworten konnte, verschluckte sich und musste husten. »Ja.. ich finden den Laden sehr original und gut.« Mrs. Weasley sah Harry entrüstet an und wandte sich um. Fred und George schenkten Harry ein Blick der Dankbarkeit. »Dafür bekommst du, falls du jemals gezwungen sein solltest bei uns zu bezahlen Harry, einen 30 Rabatt.« »Jetzt macht das ihr verschwindet.« fauchte Mrs. Weasley.

»HARRY!« hörte man eine energische Stimme rufen die nur Fleur gehören konnte. »Kommst du bitte mal zu mir?« Harry sah Bill an der so tat als wüsste er nicht was Fleur von ihm wollte. Harry stand auf. »Ich bin bald zurück.« sagte er, stieg die Treppen hoch und klopfte dann an der Zimmertür. »Herein!«

Harry trat ein und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht als er Fleur sah. Nein, eigentlich war es nicht Fleur sondern ein Engel. Fleur trug ihr Hochzeitskleid aus dickem perlenweißem Samt der vergoldete eingestickte Muster in Formen von Laubblättern hatte und weiße Stöckelschuhen mit hohen Absätzen. Ihr Kleid war nicht aufgeblasen sondern eng und gleichzeitig locker mit weitöffnende Ärmel. Ihre goldblonde Haare hatte sie zu einem festen Zopf geflochten und sie trug ihre vergoldete Kette mit einem Medaillon.

Wie eine Himmelsgöttin stand sie da und als sie Harry leuchtend anlächelte, wurde ihm etwas mulmig in der Magengegend. »Nun arry? Wie findescht du es?« »Gan doll sit du...«, er räusperte sich. »... Ganz toll siehst du aus.« Fleur schenkte ihm ein weitere Lächeln. »Isch glaube dir. Isch habe es in Paris anfertigen lassen.« Sie schaute wieder in den Spiegel und öffnete ihre Schmuckkiste. »Setz disch bitte arry. Ich abe eine Bitte an disch.« Harry setzte sich auf dem Bett und er blickte Fleur weiterhin an. Er musste zugeben das Bill ein verdammter Glückspilz war. Fleur war bildhübsch. Fleur war eine sehr gute Hexe. Fleur war sehr intelligent und Fleur liebte ihn. Ganz anders als damals, während des Turniers. »Isch könnte dieses Kleid immer tragen arry. So wunderschön ischt es. Nur die Schuhe gefallen mir nicht so.« Sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu und stellte ein Fuß auf einem Stuhl und hob sich den Rock so weit hoch damit man ihr wohlgeformtes Bein sehen konnte. »Denscht du Harry das meine Beine länger wirken?« fragte sie sichtlich interessiert. Harry musste einmal heftig schlucken. Er wandte den Blick ab und sagte etwas hechelnd: »Klar doch... schön. Du... wolltest etwas von mir?«

Fleur schmunzelte honigsüß und setzte sich neben Harry. »Ja arry. Isch abe. Es geht um meine Schwester Gabrielle. Mr. Weasley hatte die tolle Idee die Hochzeit auf Muggel-Art durch zu führen. Gabrielle ist jetzt dreizehn und sie würde sehr gerne mit dir als Partner erscheinen. Würdest du das tun?« Harry hatte das Gefühl nicht sein sagen zu können. Fleur hatte einfach einen Charme den man nicht widerstehen konnte. »In Ordnung Fleur. Ich gehe mit ihr.« Sie umarmte Harry und küsste ihn heftig auf beiden Wangen. Roch er da gerade Rosenblütenparfüm? »Danke arry. Na na... nischt rot werden arry.« gluckste sie und gab Harry einen sanften Klatsch auf die Stirn. »Nun.. dann gehe ich mal.« meinte Harry und als er die Tür wieder schloss hörte er Fleur eine französische Melodie singen. Er musste einfach lächeln. Fleur scherte sich keineswegs um die Probleme die zur Zeit herrschten. Sie lebte ihr Leben und freute sich auf ihre Hochzeit. Frohes Mutes stieg er die Treppen runter und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen.

»Harry. Ich habe die Adresse von Hermine bekommen. Wir können jetzt schon aufbrechen.« sagte Bill. »Bill. Ich glaube wir sollten Hermine vorher noch ein Brief schicken.« »Dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit.« drängelte Bill. Harry hatte jetzt keine Lust. Er wollte noch mit Ron Quidditch trainieren und Mrs. Weasley im Haushalt helfen. »Bill. Ich kann jetzt nicht aber am besten wir gehen heute Abend, kurz vor Abenddämmerung, in Ordnung?«

**..o00o..**

Hermine Granger, eine „reinblütige" Muggel stand kurz vor ihrem 17. Geburtstag worüber sie sich sehr freute. In der Zaubererwelt galt man mit siebzehn als Erwachsener und man war somit von der Einschränkung des zaubern für minderjähriger Zauberer und Hexen befreit. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis sie ihre Eltern zeigen würde wie gut sie im zaubern war. Wie viel sie in Hogwarts gelernt hatte. Ein gewisser Stolz umgab diese junge Dame. Auf ihrem Tisch, in einer Ecke ihres grossen Zimmer, lagen mehrere dicke Zauberbücher und Pergamentrollen. Man darf nicht vergessen das Hermine Granger eine hochbegabte, disziplinierte und scharfsinnige Hexe war. Ihre besten Freunden, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley mochten sie sehr und behaupteten sie gut zu kennen aber war Hermine Granger ausserhalb des Studiums wirklich bücherwurmig und streng?

Ihr Zauberstab lag unter einem Berg Kleider, auf ihrem Bett, begraben. Ihr Zimmer war sehr gross und dank vier grosse Fenster sehr hell beleuchtet und bunt möbliert. Der weiche Teppichboden war grün und Hermine betrat ihr Zimmer entweder mit Hausschuhen oder Barfuss. Sie pflegte Sauberkeit wie ihre Mutter. In diesen Moment probierte sie ihr schönes Kleid für die Hochzeit Bills vor ihrem grossen, rechteckigen Spiegel dessen Rand aus schönen Ebenholz war. Es handelte sich um ein ärmelloses Kleid der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und aus hellblauem Samtstoff angefertigt worden war. Ihre hellblaue Damenschuhe passten perfekt zum Kleid und hatte keine Absätze. Wie oft hatte Hermine ihr neues Kleid schon anprobiert? Mehrere duzend Male. Sie liebte es schön gekleidet zu sein und wie oft hatte sie Gelegenheit dazu? Praktisch nie.

Um ihrem Hals trug sie eine schöne, aus kleinen Steinchen zusammengesetzte Kette. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und fragte sich dabei was Ron und Harry zu ihrem Kleid sagen würden. Ob es ihnen gefallen würde? Sie freute sich sehr auf die Hochzeit. Sie versuchte sich im Spiegel mit einer hellblauen Rosen vorzustellen. Ob Harry ihr hellblaue Rosen schenken würde? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie kichern und errötete. Sie genoss es einfach mit ihrem Kleid. Sie drehte sich mehrmals schwungvoll um die eigene Achse wobei ihr Kleid wild schwirrte.

Krummbein schreckte dabei hoch und verschwand, fauchend unter dem Bett. »Nicht doch Krummbein. Ich wollte dich doch nicht erschrecken.« sagte Hermine, vergaß aber ihr Kater schnell wieder der sich unter dem Bett aus Ohr legte und während Hermine sich anschaute, klopfte es an ihre Tür. »Hermine?« »Ja, Vater? Komm rein...«

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein hagerer Mann, Mitte vierzig, in schwarze Hose und weißes Hemd gekleidet mit schwarzer Schurbart betrat Hermines Zimmer. Hermine drehte sich ihrem Vater zu und fragte strahlend: »Wie sehe ich aus?« »Hermine, verschone mich mit dieser Frage. Wie oft soll ich dir sagen das du fantastisch in diesem Kleid aussiehst?« »Ich höre es eben gerne.« sagte Hermine und drehte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Einpaar Ohrenringe fehlten. Mr. Granger räusperte sich und setzte sich auf einem Stuhl, rechts von Hermine. »Diese Hochzeit, Hermine. Du weißt das deine Mutter und ich nicht hin können. Also... wie willst du hinkommen? Sie findet ja in Paris statt und...« »Mach dir keine Sorgen Papa, ich werde Mittels Flohpulver dorthin ankommen.« »Flohpulver?« fragte Hermines Vater etwas verwirrt. Während Hermine sich einpaar silberglänzende Ohrringe anlegte erklärte sie ihrem Vater wie das Flohpulver-Netzwerk funktionierte.

Nebenbei erzählte Hermine das man sich, wenn man das Zielort nicht deutlich genug aussprach, woanders landen konnte. »Harry ist es einmal passiert. Er landete in der Nocturne-Gasse. Der Armer. Eine üble Gegend Papa.« »Nun, nach alledem was du mir von ihm erzählt hast, war es kein Problem für ihn sich da raus zu helfen.« »Stimmt. Aber er ist so unberechenbar und stürzt sich gerne launenhaft drauf los. Muss in seiner Natur liegen.« »Muss wohl so sein wenn du es sagst.« Er stand auf. »Wir essen in etwa eine Stunde. Ich werde kurz einkaufen.« und er verlies Hermines Zimmer.

Hermine lief tanzend noch im Zimmer umher aus reiner Lebensfreude bevor sie später in die große, luxuriöse Stube ging und sich zu Tisch setzte. So sassen die Grangers zu Tisch während die Abenddämmerung langsam vorrückte. Da die Granger eine wohlhabende Familie war, war der Tisch mit Essen voll. Als sie gerade fertig gegessen hatten und Mrs. Granger anfing mit Hermine den Tisch zu räumen, klingelte es einmal an der Tür. »Ich gehe nachschauen.« sagte Hermine und eilte zur Tür. Sie erwartete eine alte Freundin die sie nur während der Ferien traf. Als sie aber die Tür öffnete überschlug sie sich mit ihrer Begrüßung als sie erkannte das es nicht ihre Freundin war sondern Harry und Bill und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte sich nicht umgezogen. Sie trug jetzt ihre gewöhnliche Jeans und ein weises T-Shirt.

»Harry... Bill. Welche Überraschung.« strahlte sie und umarmte Harry so fest das sie ihm beinahe die Wirbelsäule brach. »Wie habt ihr mich gefunden? Wir sind doch erst drei Wochen in dieser Wohnung.« »Wir hatten da unsere Quellen.« sagte Bill. Sie blickten sich eine kurze Weile an als Hermine dann Harry gratulierte. »Nochmals herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry. Hast du schon angefangen zu zaubern?« Sie löste sich von Harry. »Nein, eigentlich nicht und Danke für das Amulett den du mir gegeben hast. Zwar weiss ich noch nicht was genau es bringt aber ich werde es schon herausfinden.« »Und du tätest gut daran es zu tun Harry. Es könnte dir nämlich sehr helfen.« sagte sie mit ernst gespieltem Ton. »Kommt rein.« Als Harry und Bill das Haus genauer im Augenschein nahmen staunten sie den es war so groß und trotze vor Sauberkeit. Bill musste nervös lächeln. Dieses Haus war eine ganz andere Welt als bei ihm. Auch Harry war beeindruckt.

»Gefällt ihnen unser Haus?« fragte die freundliche Stimme von Mrs. Granger. Harry und Bill schreckten hoch. »Oh ja Mrs. Granger. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen.« »Mum, das sind Harry und Bill. Ich weiss nicht welcher guter Wind sie hierher gebracht hat. Harry, Bill? Das sind meine Eltern.« und so begrüßten sie sich.

Während Mrs. Granger Bill das Haus etwas genauer zeigte und Mr. Granger sich vor dem grossen Kamin auf dem Sofa setzte und gemütlich die Zeitung lass und seine Pfeife rauchte, setzte sich Harry am Küchentisch und Hermine machte sich daran mit der Mixer einen Bananen-Shake zu machen. »Du wirkst ziemlich glücklich Hermine.« sagte Harry. Hermine sah ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg an und lächelte. »Natürlich bin ich das Harry. Stell dir vor. In zwei Wochen habe ich Geburtstag und darf endlich auch ausserhalb von Hogwarts zaubern. Meine Eltern können sehen was ich gelernt habe. Ausserdem habe ich mir ein Kleid anfertigen lassen für die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. Diese neue Wohnung ist toll und meine Bestellung von Zauberbücher ist heute angekommen.« Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Hermine schien es ja prächtig zu gehen. Sie wirkte plötzlich so Energiegeladen. War sie immer so während den Ferien?

Der Mixer mixte laut als Hermine die Bananen hineingetan hatte. »Ich frage mich was dich und Bill zu mir geführt hat. Erklärst du es mir?« fragte sie. »Nun, weißt du Hermine. Bill wollte bei dir einpaar Informationen über den Verlauf einer... nun.. Muggel-Hochzeit.« Hermine stoppte den Mixer. »Ist das dein ernst?« »Bill schiene es für wichtig zu halten.« verteidigte sich Harry der das Gefühl hatte das Hermine in auf irgend eine Art und Weise zu belehren wünschte. Sie aber setzte den Mixer wieder im Gange. »Eine weisse Entscheidung.« scherzte sie. Sie lehrte den Shake in zwei Gläser und setzte sich gegenüber Harry. »So Harry. Wie geht es dir?« fragte sie jetzt mit leicht fürsorglicher Stimme. »Mir geht es gut Hermine. Du kannst doch nicht erwarten das es mir immer schlecht geht, oder?« Hermine stellte das Glass hin und legte eine Hand auf Harrys. »Ginny hat mir geschrieben das du in letzter Zeit Alpträume hattest Harry. Schlimme Alpträume und sie erzählte mir das du immer bleich warst und müde.« Harrys Blick lag eine Zeitlang auf Hermines Hand über seiner doch er wandte den Blick schnell ab. »Sehr scharfsinnig von Ginny. Alle Achtung.« sagte er etwas verbittert. Er hätte es gerne gehabt wenn es niemand herausgefunden hätte.

Hermine rutschte etwas näher wobei der Stuhl etwas quietschte. »Harry... Alpträume vergehen mit der Zeit und jetzt da du Okklumentik kannst sollte es für dich kein...« »Okklumentik hilft mir dabei nicht weiter. Ich habe es schon versucht aber ich schaffe es nicht mein Geist zu verschliessen. So oft ich es auch versucht habe. Es waren keine schlimme Alpträume.«Hermine zögerte kurz etwas zu sagen worin Harry es an der Bewegung ihres weichen Mundes erkenne konnte. »Komm schon Hermine. Sprich es aus.« Hermine sah Harry nicht in den Augen als sie es dann sagte. »Du... du hast mein Name mehrmals im Schlaf gerufen.« Sie sah weg und bis sich auf die Lippe. Harry seufzte. Ginny muss ihn wohl mehrmals gehört haben. Verflucht, währe er doch nicht sofort zu den Weasleys gegangen. Ginny hatte ganz schöne Nerven den anderen einfach darüber zu erzählen. Harry suchte Hermine Blick und als er ihn hatte sagte er. »Stimmt ich hatte einpaar Alpträume von dir. Nicht das du der Alptraum gewesen warst aber der Inhalt des Alptraums. Besonders von dir hatte ich Alträumen.« Er schwieg. »Und was genau passierte in diesen Alpträumen?« »Du stirbst in den meisten.« sagte Harry und verfluchte sich das er ein zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken konnte. Hermine stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry. »Harry. Ich sterbe nicht. Weder ich noch sonst jemand.« sagte sie liebvoll und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

»Dumbledore ist tot. Sirius ist tot. Meine Eltern sind tot und je länger es dauert bis ich Voldemort vernichtet habe werden mehr Unschuldige sterben und es könnte... und es könnte...« Seine Stimme zitterte und Hermine wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst unter welchen Druck und Sorge Harry in letzter Zeit stand wegen alle die er liebte. Sie schämte sich bis jetzt ihre Ferien bedenkenlos genossen gehabt zu haben während Harry sich mit Alpträumen rumschlug. In diesem Moment traten Bill und Mrs. Granger in die Küche und Hermine war überwältig als Harry seine Emotion sofort unterdrückte und lächelnd aufstand. »Das Haus ist einfach unglaublich Hermine. Wirklich schönes Haus. Jetzt habe ich eine Bitte an dich. Könnten wir uns kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten?« »Es geht um die Hochzeit.« flüsterte Harry Mrs. Granger diskret ins Ohr. Hermine führte dann Bill in ihr Zimmer doch davor schenket sie Harry einen aufmunternden Blick.

»So Mr. Potter. Was werden sie tun, jetzt da Hogwarts geschlossen hat?« »Na ja, ich weiss es noch nicht genau. Zu dumm das dieder letzer Schuljahr für mich und Hermine gestrichen ist. Ich werde mir eine kleine Wohnung suchen müssen oder bei den Weasleys vorläufig leben und ich werde mich um einpaar wichtige Dinge kümmern. Ein Job kann ich mir im Moment nicht aussuchen. Hermine allerdings könnte es. Für sie währe es kein Problem sich irgendwo zu bewerben oder ihr Studium weiter zu führen. Sie hat den maximalen Zaubergrad erreicht.« »Das wissen wir und freuen uns sehr darüber. Kommen sie, ich würde ihnen gerne etwas zeigen.« Harry folgte Mrs. Granger eine kleine Bibliothek oder zumindest sah es so aus. Sie nahm ein Fotoalbum und setzte sich mit Harry auf einer grauen Couch.

Im Album waren Familienfotos. »Sehen sie! Das ist Hermine mit elf. Kurz bevor wir sie zum Bahnhof brachten am ersten September. Wir waren zu Beginn sehr skeptisch ob der Brief überhaupt stimmte. Eigentlich war Hermines Wunsch, damals, Ärchäologin zu werden doch ich denke das sie jetzt viel glücklicher ist.« Das Bild zeigte Hermine, wie Harry sie damals kannte, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und in ihrer Schuluniform gekleidet vor dem Bahnhof Kings-Cross. »Und hier. Hermine mit vierzehn. Wir erhielten dieses Bild aus Hogwarts. Wer ist dieser Mann der da mit ihr tanzt? Hermine hat es uns nicht verraten.« Es war Krum während des Balls. »Na ja, ich kannte in nicht so richtig gut.« sagte Harry und versuchte die Frage auszuweichen. Colin Creevey muss da seine Kamera im Spiel gehabt haben.

Einige Bilder offenbarten mehr über Hermine als Harry wusste. Ein Bild wo Hermine beim Tennis spielen ihr Aufschlag machte. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte Hermine beim lesen eines Buches in ihrem Zimmer auf dem kleinen Sofa in der Ecke. Hermine war offensichtlich sportlicher als Harry selbst. Sie spielte Tennis. Sie konnte sogar reiten. Da musste Harry kurz lachen. »Hermine weigert sich einen Besen zu reiten aber auf Pferde kommt sie offenbar gut zurecht.« erklärte Harry Hermines Mutter. »Ist Hermine nicht gut im fliegen?« »Na ja. Ich glaube sie hat Höhenangst oder so. Wie lange reitet sie schon?« »Hermine reitet jetzt gute fünf Jahre. Sie fing mit sechs an zu reiten. Mein Mann hielt es für wichtig und ich stimme ihm zu. Was ist mit ihnen Mr. Potter. Haben sie in ihrer Kindheit Sport getrieben? Hermine meint uns sie seien immer sportlich engagiert gewesen.« »Bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging hatte ich keine Gelegenheit irgend eine sportliche Aktivität nach zu gehen. Meine Tante und Onkel waren... nun...« Harry hatte das Bild seines fetten Onkels und Cousin vor den Augen. »... nein... sie hielten nicht viel von Sport.«

»Das ist Schade.« Sie unterhielten sich weiter. Mrs. Granger hatte einen, etwas trockenen Charakter aber freundlich und offen. Mr. Granger wiederum war lebensfreudig und scherzhaft. Mit ihm unterhielt sich Harry bestens in der Stube während Hermine und Bill miteinander sprachen. Harry hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl mit normalen Muggel zu sein. Seine Verwandten waren zwar Muggel aber nicht normal. Hier, zum ersten Mal, fühlte Harry das seine zweite Hälfte, ein Ort gefunden hatte die nicht mit Magie zu tun hatte. Mrs. Granger brachte den beiden dann noch eine Tasse Tee und gute zwei Stunden später, worüber Harry sichtlich überrascht war das Hermine solange gebraucht hatte um Bill alles nötige zu erläutern, tauchten sie in der Stube auf und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

»Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat Harry.« entschuldigte sich Bill dessen Gesichtsausdruck aber Erleichterung zeigte. Offenbar war es eine gute Idee gewesen Hermine auf zu suchen, dachte Harry. »Nun, dann Mrs. Und Mr. Granger ist es Zeit für mich und Bill auf zu brechen.« sagte Harry freundlich und erhob sich. Er ignorierte Hermines Gesichtsausdruck der ihm klar zu machen versuchte, er solle doch etwas länger bleiben. Sie würde gerne mit ihm noch reden. Aber Harry war nicht gewillt das Thema in der Küche fortzusetzen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Haustür und Hermine begleitete sie noch bis zur Strasse während ihre Eltern bereits wieder ins Haus gegangen waren. »Harry, ich muss noch dringend etwas mit dir besprechen.« verlangte sie. Harry seufzte wie gewöhnlich. »Bill, desapparier du schon Mal. Ich komme gleich nach.« »Alles Klar Harry aber mach nicht zu lange.« Und schon war er weg.

»Nun, Hermine. Was ist den so dringlich.« fragte Harry. Sie funkelte Harry fuchsig an. »Harry. Du darfst uns nicht so einfach aus dem Weg stoßen. Wie sind immer zusammen gewesen und werden es auch bleiben, verstanden? Ich kann vermutlich nicht wissen wie du dich fühlst. Mein Leben war und ist im Vergleich zu deinem das reinste Paradies... und es tut mir Leid darüber. Aber Harry... bitte... zieh dich nicht von uns zurück ja?« Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr feuerfunkelnd auf Harry gerichtet sondern mit großer Herzenswärme.

»In Ordnung Hermine. In Ordnung.« sagte Harry und Hermine umarmte ihn. »Denk bitte daran das wir immer für dich da sein werden Harry. Ron, Ich und alle anderen. Aber ganz besonders Ron und Ich.« »Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt Hermine. Wirklich.« Und zum aller ersten Mal küsste Harry Hermine auf die Wange worüber Hermine erst einpaar Sekunden brauchte um es zu begreifen.»Nun, ich gehe dann besser. Wir sehen uns bei der Hochzeit, ja?« Hermine nickte erglüht und als Harry mit einem wirbelnd seines Umhanges dessaparierte, kehrte sie glücklich in ihr Haus zurück.

**SALUDOS, Lilith-Neleth **

6


End file.
